Forever Yours
by cjoycoolio
Summary: Here is story about Aang and the rest of the gang, but in this chapter it is mostly about Katara and Aang. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please review it. I would love to hear some feed back.


Forever Yours

7 Years has passed since Aang has defeated the Fire lord. He hasn't seen any of his friends since then. Suki and Sokka were already married living in Kyoshi Island. Fire lord Zuko and Mai are married and have 3 kids Kuzon, Roku, and Maiko. Toph was the new earth queen living in Ba Sing Sae with her boyfriend the Duke. Katara was teaching water bending to the water benders in the South Pole and Aang well he has been busy doing his avatar duties.

**……. **

When Aang was done with his final duty of the day he decided now was the time to ask Katara to marry him. They have been together ever since he defeated the fire lord but was too busy with his work to even think about getting married. After a long year of hard work he decided its should be the right time to actually start a family, but first he needed to make a betrothal necklace. Since Katara is back home in the Southern Water Tribe teaching water bending to the children there and Aang is in the Earth Kingdom for avatar duty, he has some time to make the necklace before he comes back home.

The next morning Aang started his voyage to search for materials to make his betrothal necklace. " Come on Momo we're going to look for materials to make a betrothal necklace for Katara. You're going to help me right Momo? " eee" was all Momo said. "I'll take that as a yes" Aang replied. "Appa yip yip" Aang said and then Appa flew to the sky. " I wonder what I should make the necklace out of." Aang asked Momo. " I know the perfect material" Aang said. " Appa to the Kyoshi Islands.

At the Kyoshi Islands Appa landed near the beach. "Now that we're here Appa I think I need some help finding shells. I know I 'll see if a Kyoshi warrior would want to help us. Come on Momo. Appa stay here you need some rest." Aang said to Appa and Momo. Aang then use his staff to fly to town and Momo followed along. When he got there everyone showed their respect for Aang and bowed their heads as he walked by. He bowed too to show respect back. Momo wondered off to grab a bite to eat. Aang just let him wonder he knows Momo always comes back. Aang then walked to the Kyoshi Warriors Academy. He knocked on the wooden door. Surprisingly Suki was at the door. " Hey Aang. What a pleasant surprise to see you here" said Suki.

**……**

Katara was showing a water bending technique to her students in the her hometown when suddenly a thought came to her head._"I really miss Aang."_ "What's wrong Ms. Katara?" Katara didn't even notice she stopped teaching. "Oh..Nothing, It's time for a break children." The children then stopped from their water bending stances and started talking to each other. Katara then went to bathroom and got a towel to wipe her sweat from her face. She then looked at herself in the mirror and thought _"Man when is Aang coming back I really do miss him"_ Katara then got a drink of water to cool her self off. She then went back outside to resume with her class " Break time is over kids. Lets get back to water bending." The kids then went back to there stances.

**……**

"So what are you doing here Aang?" asked Suki. "Oh just looking for some shells. Anyways where is Sokka?" replied Aang. " Oh he is not here. He is on a mission right now. He is the Leader of the Southern Water tribe after all. And Shells? What do you need shells for?" Suki asked Aang with a confused face. " Oh ok " _"Phew good thing Sokka isn't here he would freak out if he find out I was making a betrothal necklace for Katara". _Aang thought to himself. "Aang?Hello? Earth to Aang?" said Suki as she waved a hand in front of Aang's face. Aang then flinched and said "hmm?" "What do you need shells for? " asked Suki. " Oh." Aang started to blush. "I'm making a necklace" Aang answered. "Oh my gosh. Aang are you making a betrothal necklace for Katara?" Suki asked eagerly wanting to know the answer. " Yes" said Aang with a smile." Without hesitance Suki screamed with excitement. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it. Yay you're going to ask Katara to marry you. I'm so happy for you Aang." Suki said while hugging Aang. "Thanks Suki, and Suki can I ask you something?" Aang asked " Anything" she answered. "I was wondering..if you don't tell Sokka. Not until after I ask Katara. Okay?. He is going to freak if he finds out and I don't want him to tell Katara. It would ruin the surprise." he asked. " Of course Aang I understand. Sokka isn't one to keep secrets anyways." Replied Suki "Also Suki I was wondering if you wanted to help me find some materials." asked Aang "I'll be glad too" replied Suki with a smile on her face.

A/N This is only the first chapter of story I'm making. Please review so I can make any changes. Thanks :]


End file.
